The Rescue Op!
by MajorJamesJohnson
Summary: Well this may be the start of a new series but so far i've only got this storyline in mind. In this story SG 6 is captured and Sg's 1 and 7 are sent in to rescue them. God Speed.By the way only T because of a little bit of violence.


Thinking of starting a new series bout SG 6, would like a beta.

Well this will be my second story to post after changing my name 3 times LOL. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this one I've been thinking about the start for ages but I don't know what's going to happen it so bear with me.

I DON'T OWN STARGATE SG1 OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!!!

* * *

** THE RESCUE OP!!!!!! **

**CHAPTER 1:THE CAPTURE**

As Sg6 approached the already active Stargate they were all having a conversation and getting ready for whatever would happen when they stepped through the Stargate. Major James Johnson led his team through the gate giving a silent prayer that they'd all come back alive. He had heard the stories of teams left crippled from one death or even a near fatal injury._ It just couldn't happen to us!!!!!! _He screamed at himself._ Oh you know that it could you know how dangerous it is out there but you still lead little Ashley, protective Sammy and funny Julian through don't ya? _Oh so the voice had returned. James gripped his P-90 even harder.

Going through the gate all of Sg6 looked around warily. Not seeing anything they relaxed until Ashley jumped forward in front of the rest of the team calling out "Watch out" then the blue shot of a zat came through the trees that surrounded the Stargate hitting Ashley in the stomach. Julian caught him and checked if he was alright as James looked over his shoulder. When Sam saw that he was okay he looked up and aimed his P-90 at the forest in front of him. But it was too late the Jaffa had surrounded them.

* * *

As Colonel O'Neill walked into the control room he saw Carter and Hammond looking up into a screen but he couldn't quite make out what was on it. He heard Hammons saying something into the microphone but didn't quite catch it. He wandered towards them and asked "So… what's up?" 

"SG 6 didn't check in and we can't reach them on the radio either, sir." Carter filled him in. General Hammond watched the screen once again. "Colonel get SG 1 and 7 in my briefing room in ten." And with that he stalked up the stairs towards his office.

* * *

As everyone took a seat at the table SG 1 on Hammonds left and SG 7 on his right Hammond sat quietly waiting for them. They each walked briskly and got ready quickly hoping that they were going to go in and rescue SG 6. "Well now that we're all here lets get down to business. I hope you all know what's going on?" Hammond asked the attendance and then waited till the nodding and "Yes sir's" had subsided before he continued. "I have received authorization to send a search and rescue. First you will recon the area for a day and then report back the following morning. Understood?" he asked and once the chorus of "Yes sir." Had once again died down he dismissed them all with "You leave in half an hour. God speed." And with that he walked out of the room leaving the teams to get ready. 

Once on the other side the teams spread out surveying their surroundings. Teal'c called "O'Neill!!" and Jack came over to Teal'c's position.

"What's up T?" Jack asked using Teal'c's nickname.

"There are boot marks both of Jaffa warriors and the Taur'i. There was a brief struggle and then they went off in that direction" Teal'c informed Jack pointing with his hand to the only path out of the wide clearing. To everyone Jack called "SG 7 stay here and guard the gate. SG 1 saddle up."

* * *

After they had been walking for a few hours Teal'c stiffened and loudly whispered "O'Neill, someone approaches." At that everyone practically jumped ff the road and into the bushes. As everyone laid down trying not to be seen yet being able to see who would come a group of Jaffa marched down a hill and into the view of SG 1. As they passed Jack caught sight of the marking on the Jaffa's foreheads and was surprised when it wasn't one he recognized. Once the Jaffa were out of sight Jack jumped out of the bushes followed by Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Into his radio Jack called "This is sierra golf niner, do you copy? Over." 

"Sierra golf niner this is sierra golf seven we copy go ahead, over," came the reply.

"There is a group of Jaffa heading your way, stand clear, repeat stand clear. Over."

"Copy sierra golf niner, we're standing clear. Over."

Turning to Teal'c Jack asked "Did you notice whose Jaffa they were?"

"Indeed. They bore the mark of Sekhmet once ally of Hathor. This alliance did not last long. Sekhmet seized their armies and went on a rampage. She killed all in her way and only the combined might of the systemlords could stop her. This was when Ra was still supreme system lord and he had a major part in her downfall."

"Hathor huh? If she's as bad as the company she picks, I feel really sorry for SG 6…."

* * *

As Ashley woke up, with a groan, he took in his surroundings. _Great, goa'uld holding cell _he thought to himself. After a moment he heardCaptain Sam Clancy say to the major "Major, he's awake." Then Major Johnson's head floated into view looking down at him. "How ya doin, lieutenant?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, sir. Where's Julian?" he asked.

"Off being interrogated. Your sure your alright? The Jaffa "dropped" you a lot when you were out."

"Fine, sir." Just then the sound of marching boots came echoing through the room. Ashley got up and went and stood near the golden colored door with the other two, waiting for the Jaffa to come and throw Julian back in. Just as the marching stopped a grinding sound started up and the door lifted up. There stood three Jaffa and one of them threw the unconscious form of Julian into the cell. The lead Jaffa, the first prime, pointed at James "Come." When James had trudged over behind the first prime, after shaking his head to his team, they started walking off and the door closed once again.

As James was led into the room and forced to kneel he straight away noticed haw beautiful the host of this goa'uld was. Luckily for him he was married and had learn't how to disguise it when he noticed when someone looked particularly good. The goa'uld sat in her throne at the top of several stairs and looked her prisoner up and down. Then in her strangely distorted voice she said "I am Sekhmet goddess of war, enemy of Bast. I am the mistress of dread. Please me or your blood shall quench my thirst." Introducing herself. "Aaahh what a lovely title, the mistress of dread, and it rhymes too. Your song would go something like this… Oh alleluia the mistress of dread is dead." For that he received a wack in the stomach but he continued through the constant hitting of the Jaffa "She who drank her fill, from the veins of Bill. She who sat on her throne, was beaten to death by a bone. She was told by James, but was so bold to underestimate them. She the mistress of dread, who now lies dead," he spat the last words so that they were accompanied by the blood that had gathered in his mouth. Sekhpet just laughed and dismissed it with a wave. Her right hand rose and then he saw the ribbon device there. _Oops_ he thought to himself. Then a sly and sadistic smile spread across Sekhbet's lips. The beam of orange energy hit James in the forehead and the pain followed…

* * *

Well what do ya think? Hit the review button below. Just hit it please, pretty please with a cherry on top? Anyway did you like those lyrics? I came up with them myself. All the information that I needed about the Goa'ulds in this whole story I got from Wikipedia and then I just made it more "Stargateie" and stuff like the Hathor part. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and the second chapter is soon to follow (I hope/think). By the way if anyone would like to beta for me for any stories than just message me. By the way right now I'm looking for a beta who can either talk English and Russian or who knows a site where I can transfer English words to Russian. Thanks. 


End file.
